El Ático de los Malfoy
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Jugando y sin darse cuenta es como habían llegado los dos ahí, pero ahí había algo, algo horrible y que no quería volver a ver en toda su vida.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Honestamente diría que que no hay nada más desesperante que un fin de semana largo cuando no tienes internet ni vida social. Los días festivos son el peor castigo para una adicta al internet que la dejaron sin internet. Pero creo que si descubrí algo más desesperante estos días, sin embargo, esto igual lo escribí en un momento de ocio en los que no hacía nada más**** la casa pensando que podrías estar haciendo, leyendo, escribiendo, viendo o platicando on-line, pero no poderlo hacer. Si, si, soy un caso perdido completamente, pero esa es otra historia.**

**La historia de aquí es una de las tantas que se me ocurrió en medio del aburrimiento y desesperación infinita que me ahogaba durante el Memorial Day. Supone ser de terror, aunque creo que ya saben que no soy muy buena en el tema, así que no espero que se espanten, pero ojala lo disfruten.**

**¡Besos y gracias por leer! ^^**

* * *

******El Ático de los Malfoy**

Era Octubre y una insolente nevada se había adelantado. Cubriendo de blanco los inmensos jardines de la mansión Malfoy, impidiendo que el joven rubio y sus amigos pudieran salir a jugar. Pues, mientras los adultos tomaban tranquilamente té, los pequeños de diez años se aburrieran mirando la chimenea.

—Juguemos algo —insistió por tercera vez una pequeña rubia que golpeteaba el suelo con sus zapatitos blancos, en un gesto de impaciencia.

—Los juegos dentro de la casa no son divertidos — refunfuñó el pequeño rubio y heredero de los dueños del lugar.

—Las escondidas son divertidas en cualquier lugar —sugirió la hermana menor de la rubia, recibiendo miradas ingenuas por parte de los otros niños que no parecían animados con la idea.

—Las escondidas son aburridas, ¿verdad, Daco? —dijo otra niña de corta cabellera obscura—. Todos se tienen que separar para esconderse solos, mientras otro se queda solo contando para luego buscar. No es divertido estar solo —resopló, levantando su barbilla altaneramente, como si explicara algo muy adulto como para que la castaña le entendiera.

—Juguemos escondidas, pero yo no quiero contar —declaró Draco, después de considerar que no sonaba tan mala la idea de alejarse de la pequeña Parkinson por un buen rato; ya estaba fastidiado de escuchar como lo nombraba cada cinco minutos y como se colgaba de su brazo sin pedir permiso.

—Yo cuento —se ofreció con aburrimiento Nott Jr.

—Serías capaz de dejarnos el resto de la noche esperando —intervino un niño moreno, frunciendo la nariz ante la idea.

—Blaise tiene razón, contarías hasta 10,500 con tal de no levantarte de tu lugar —apoyó Malfoy—. Por eso, Vincent y Gregory se quedarán contigo —indicó, sin tomar en consideración lo que pensaba los susodichos sobre el tema.

—¿Nosotros por qué? —se quejó uno de ellos arrugando toda su regordeta cara con disgusto.

—Porque ustedes irían a esconderse a la cocina a comer de todo —respondió Draco con naturalidad, a lo que los aludidos respondieron con una mala cara, aunque aceptado su resignación.

—Bien, yo cuento y los mando a ellos cuando llegue al cien —repuso Theo encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, mientras seguía haciendo garabatos en un trozo de pergamino.

—¿Por qué vas a contar tú? —renegó Goyle, arrugando la frente.

—Porque ustedes no saben contar —se burló Daphne, soltando su risa cantarina y causando que los dos chicos rechonchos se pusieran rojos como un par de tomates.

—Ya, ya, mucho bla bla bla y nada de jugar —dijo Draco para llamar la atención de los otros niños—. Vamos a escondernos, hay mucho espacio para ocupar —puntualizo al tiempo que salía de la estancia, siendo seguido por los demás.

—Vamos en grupos, yo no me quiero perder —chilló Pansy, haciendo un puchero lastimero como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Así es aburrido —intervino Blaise, rodando los ojos por la tonta sugerencia de la pelinegra.

—Bien, yo voy con Astoria al piso superior —declaró Malfoy antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada y en un parpadear ya había cogido la mano de la pequeña castaña y la arrastraba escaleras arriba.

—¡Pero Draquito! ¡Y quería ir contigo! —lloriqueó Pansy, observando como su rubio se alejaba y no le prestaba la más mima atención por más berrinche que hiciera.

—Yo quiero ir a la cocina, así me encontrarán enseguida y podré regresar a la sala —resopló Daphne, tomando el rumbo a la cocina de los Malfoy sin voltear atrás, ni esperar a los otros dos niños.

—Supongo que quedamos tú y yo —dijo la pequeña Parkinson con tono resignado mirando al moreno que no parecía con más animo que ella.

Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba un par de niños andaban sin prisa alguna caminado por un largo corredor.

—¿Por qué me escogiste a mí de compañera? —preguntó Astoria al cabo de un rato en el que ninguno decían nada.

—Porque eres una niña muy callada —respondió el rubio de forma cortante y enseguida la aludida asintió con la cabeza, dispuesta a no volver a decir nada en lo que restaba del juego.

Más que callada, la pequeña Greengrass era una niña tímida y muy obediente. No tenía inconvenientes en actuar conforme quisiera los demás, menos aún si quien se lo pedía era el heredero de los Malfoy. La niña no estaba del todo segura que era lo que más le interesaba del pequeño rubio, peor había algo especial que hacía que sus ojitos verdes le miraran con admiración.

Anduvieron por un largo rato en silencio, andando sin rumbo, de un lado a otro hasta que sin darse cuenta estaban frentea una gran puerta de roble tallada. se encontraban en el ático. Había montón de cosas apiladas por montón, varias de ellas cubiertas por sabanas grises que en algún momento debieron de haber sido blancas y otras cosas solo cubiertas por polvo.

Podía distinguir algunos cuadros debajo cubiertos, pero el lugar estaba demasiado oscuro como para que pudiera identificar algo con claridad. El polvo la hizo estornudar y solo entonces se detuvieron. Draco se sentó como si nada sobre un baúl y tiró de una manta para descubrir una lampara que brillaba con diferentes colores. No era fuego, pero iluminaba lo suficiente como para ver lo que había a su alrededor.

—Siéntate —le dijo Draco a la niña al notar como ella seguía de pie frente a él, observando todo con curiosidad. Astoria obedeció sin dudar un segundo, tomando asiento a un lado del rubio quien enseguida se levantó y fue a hurgar en otro baúl que estaba frente a ellos. Los ojos verdes le observaron con asombro como siempre, mientras él miraba objetos tras objeto.

En realidad, el pequeño Malfoy no tenía idea de para que servía cada cosa que tomaba del baúl y miraba, pero de vez en cuando le comentaba a Astoria que eso que sostenía en su mano era una pieza muy antigua e invaluable. Otras veces la niña preguntaba que era el objeto cuando él hacía una marcada y exagerada expresión de asombro. Solo entonces él le contaba una breve historia, posiblemente inventada y luego le pedía que guardara silencio porque estaba buscando algo.

—¿No crees que ya tardaron mucho en encontrarnos? —preguntó Astoria balanceando sus pies en el aire.

—Dudo mucho que nos vayan a encontrar aquí, Crabe y Goyle son demasiado tontos y cobardes como para venir —respondió sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

—¿Por qué les daría miedo venir aquí? —volvió a pregunta al cabo de un rato en el cual estuvo examinando la respuesta que le había dado Draco.

—Pues, son lo suficientemente tontos como para creer la historia que cuenta mi padre para alejar a los curiosos de aquí —contestó, volteando a verla como una sonrisa algo burlona en su rostro. Sus ojos grises delataban la diversión que le causaba hablar sobre el tema, pero Astoria se había tensado lo suficiente como para no ponerle atención a los detalles.

—¿Que historia cuenta tu padre? —quiso saber, más que nada por curiosidad, pues en el fondo algo le decía que no quería escuchar lo que el rubio tuviera para decir.

—Bueno, él dice que aquí hay un fantasma —declaró poniéndose serio, pese a que se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para no reír—. Hace mucho tiempo atrás una bruja loca y tonta intentó robar algo de los Malfoy, pero nuestro ancestro Armand tenía un poderoso hechizo protegiendo su tesoro. Así que la bruja murió sin siquiera darse cuenta en su intento, pero quedó como un fantasma por siempre atado al tesoro que sostenían sus frías manos cuando murió —narró con un tono exagerado de misterio, contemplado satisfecho el rostro de terror que tenía la pequeña Greengrass.

—¿Hay un fantasma en el ático? —cuestionó sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. ¿Estaba en un lugar donde había un fantasma? ¡Podía estar detrás de ella! ¡O en frente! ¡O a un lado! ¡Merlín! ¡Quería salir de ahí!

Volteó a todas partes con desesperación. No era secreto para nadie lo miedosa que podía llegar a ser. De pronto cada mueble cubierto o sombra era un potencial fantasma. Aunque en realidad ella jamás había visto un fantasma antes en su vida, pese a que sus padres decían que no eran tan aterradores como los libros los pintaban. Todo mago o bruja debía acostumbrarse a convivir con los fantasmas, pero a ella sencillamente no le agradaban.

Sin ser consiente de ello, Astoria había comenzado a temblar. Sus ojos verdes comenzaban a aguarse y cuando su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar, clara señal de que iba a comenzar a llorar de forma escandalosa, la carcajada del pequeño Malfoy la tomó por sorpresa.

—Claro que no, tonta —bufó él, cerrando el baúl donde hurgaba para luego tomar una tela obscura—. Es solo una historia para apartar a los curiosos. En Malfoy Manor no hay fantasmas —declaró con convicción y seguridad, echando la tela sobre la lampara brillante.

Astoria dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando la obscuridad se apoderó de nuevo del lugar. La luz entraba por la puerta entre abierta no era suficiente para ella y por ello se abrazó instintivamente al brazo de Draco. El chico bufó, como odiaba que las niñas hicieran eso, como si él fuera una clase de mueble en el que se podían apoyar cuando quisieran.

—Vayámonos —suplicó la castaña, comenzando a andar a toda prisa para salir del lugar, pero sin alejarse de Draco.

—Con calma —gruñó el rubio, comenzando a andar al mismo ritmo para no ser arrastrado por una niña.

Paso a paso se acercaron a la salida, hasta que la luz del fuego de las antorchas del pasillo los bañó. El pequeño Malfoy se soltó enseguida del agarre y comenzó a andar sin esperar por Astoria.

La niña le hubiera seguida sin mirar atrás, pero un ruido la paralizó por completo, de repente era como si sus pies estuvieran clavados al suelo. El sonido se volvió más claro, era un pequeño susurro que repetía "mío" una y otra vez y aunque ella sabía que no debía de voltear, no lo pudo evitar. Giró levemente el rostro, luego viró para observar por el rabillo del ojo hacia el interior del ático. Entonces se topó con algo que hubiera deseado no ver jamás.

Ahí, donde había estado sentada observando a Draco sacar cosas del un baúl, se encontraba alguien o algo. Era una figura translucida, pero que brillaba con un intenso plateado, por lo cual era muy fácil de distinguir pese a la obscuridad. La figura pertenecía a una mujer. Su cabello largo y el vestido le delataban con facilidad. Era una mujer que al igual que Malfoy parecía estar en busca de algo, pero a diferencia del niño, sus manos traslucidas no podían levantar la tapa del baúl. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, no lograba obtener eso que parecía estar buscando con desesperación.

De pronto el espectral ser volteó hacia donde la pequeña castaña se encontraba. Si Astoria había pensando segundos atrás que no había nada más espantoso que estar mirando un fantasma de verdad, reconsideró la idea al observar el rostro fantasmal. De perfil no se notaba tanto pus el cabello plateado obstruía la visión, pero viéndola de frente podía ver con claridad como la mujer tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, delineada por una herida punzante. Alguien o algo había cortado las mejillas de la mujer, rajando desde la comisura de sus labios hasta donde el hueso se interponía.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Astoria de cabeza a pies y entonces sus piernas reaccionaron por fin. Volteó el rostro y observó la cabellera rubia de Draco aun se observaba al fondo del pasillo. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tomando su vestido para levantarlo un poco y poder correr más y más. Ya no quería voltear atrás, estaba segura de que aquella horrible mujer la perseguía.

Alcanzó al pequeño Malfoy, pero no detuvo su carrera. El niño la vio pasar a su lado tan sorprendido como extrañado por el comportamiento de la pequeña.

—¡Greengrass! —le llamó—. ¿Qué te pasa? —quiso saber y al no obtener respuesta, comenzó a correr detrás de ella.

Astoria había escuchado a Draco, pero no supo que contestar y no se detuvo hasta que bajó el último peldaño de la escalera. Hasta que su zapatito tocó la madera del primer piso. Frenó y comenzó a dar saltitos, al menos hasta que notó como el rubio, quien apenas recuperaba el aliento, le observaba con reproche.

—Pensamos que se habían perdido —dijo la voz del pequeño Zabini detrás de ellos, ganándose una mirada asesina pro parte de los ojos grises.

—Tremenda tontería —gruñó Draco—. Yo jamás me perdería en mi propia casa —se defendió, levantando la barbilla con altanería—. Estábamos esperando a que nos encontraran, pero evidentemente ganamos el juego, pues no pudieron— alardeó.

—Si, si, se escondieron muy bien. Ahora juguemos a otra cosa —renegó Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Juguemos a "la viruela de dragón" —sugirió enseguida Astoria, queriendo a toda costa alejarse un poco más del ático. Volteaba de vez en vez hacia arriba, aun temiendo que el fantasma la hubiera seguido.

—A mi madre no le gusta que corramos dentro de la casa y afuera está todo nevado —informó el rubio con obviedad.

—Es solo algo de nieve —masculló Astoria, adelantándose a los demás para dirigirse a la puerta y salir enseguida del lugar. Prefería el frío y que se le congelara la nariz al temor de volverse a topar con ese fantasma.

Observó como sus amigos salía detrás, aun no muy convencido de la idea. Sin embargo, cuando Blaise comenzó a lanzar unas bolas de nieve contra Draco, las cosas parecieron animarse más. Pansy comenzó a gritar y a contra atacar, mientras Vincent y Gregory hacían de escudos humanos para proteger el rubio.

Media sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y uniéndose al juego se olvidó un poco del insistente previo. Lo mejor era no decirle a nadie, pues seguramente no le creerían o peor aún, pensarían que era una loca. No, era mejor solo olvidar, pero en lo que a ella respectaba nunca más volvería a pisar el ático de los Malfoy, de ser posible ni siquiera volvería poner un pie en esa tétrica mansión.

* * *

**Lo sé, da más miedo una foto de la niña del aro, ¿pero que puedo hacer? os he dicho que este genero no se me da ni aunque me hechizaran. Sin embargo, espero que por lo menos no les haya disgustado.**

**¡Besos y gracias por leer!**


End file.
